1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frames for waterbeds, and is more particularly concerned with a frame for a conventional waterbed having soft upper edges of the rails, and being easily assemblable by the consumer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been numerous water bed frames devised in the past, these waterbed frames comprising two general categories: the "hard side" full flotation waterbed frames; and, the "soft side" waterbeds having a smaller fill height. The "hard side" frames have been favored as providing complete flotation for the human body. The drawback, however, is that one must generally sleep within a rigid frame, the rigid frame being required to hold the volume of water contained within such a mattress. These hard sides can be unpleasant when a person inadvertently rolls over too far while sleeping so that he engages the frame of the waterbed. Also, the frames can be somewhat unpleasant if a person sits on the edge of the bed.
The prior art solution to the discomfort of the hard sides of a full flotation waterbed have included rail caps or the like which comprise simply padding on the upper edges of the rails. While such padding provides a relatively soft seat, and may reduce the unpleasantness of rolling over against the rails, such efforts to solve the problem do not achieve the comfort of the soft sided waterbed.
Another long standing problem with conventional waterbeds is that the consumer usually assembles the waterbed frame. Even though all pieces may be precut appropriately, one is required to assemble the frame members, and usually to attach the frame members to the deck. The attachment to the deck is both to prevent bowing of the side rails, and to assist in holding the waterbed frame on the deck. When any of these steps is poorly performed, as they might be by the ordinary consumer, one is likely to have bowing of the bed frames, and perhaps slippage of the frame from the appropriate, centered position on the deck.